Owen Hart VS Sting
by gabriel ricard
Summary: One of the few dream matches left that has not nor will ever reall ytake place but is right here in a best of three falls classic!


A Pro Wrestling fan fic

Owen Hart(1997) VS Sting- Three Falls Match

Written By Gabe Ricard

No ones actually been reading these but ah well I'm way too stupid to take a hint. A quick note on the (1997) that accompanies the late Owen Harts name, For Hart as well as many wrestlers that will appear in future matches and cards I have picked a year when I felt they where at their best. Owen for example was WWF tag team and Intercontinental champion twice in 1997. That's all enjoy the match!

Owen and Sting started off trading some simple holds and counters before Owen decided to try and shift the match to his advantage by kicking Sting in the stomach and clamping on a side headlock. Sting pushed him to the ropes and met him at the ropes with a clothesline which sent Owen to the out side. Hart got to his feet but before he could recover Sting dove off the top rope and onto Owen Hart. Sting threw Hart into the ring covered and got a two count. Sting whipped Owen to the ropes and went for a clothesline but Owen ducked and nailed Sting with a standing drop kick into the back of his head. Hart stomped Sting a few times then lifted him up and dazed him with lefts and rights. Owen Hart tossed Sting into the corner and went for a splash but Sting was able to get out before it Owen could strike. Sting spun the dazed Owen around and gave him some vicious jabs. Owen wildly swung a punch but Sting easily moved out of the way and hip tossed Owen three times and as Owen got to his feet Sting nailed him with a spinning DDT and covered to get another two count. Sting picked up Owen who wasn't as dazed as Sting thought and came out of nowhere with a belly to belly suplex into a bridge pinning position which only got a two count. Owen slapped a sleeper on Sting and Sting was soon fading but the crowd was able to give Sting the strength he needed to power out of Harts sleeper and nailed him with a downward spiral and STILL only got a two count. Sting tossed Owen into the corner and had it won with the Stinger Splash! Sting moved back and went for a second but Owen leaped over him then kicked Sting low and nailed him with one of his infamous reverse tombstone (From Owen Hart VS Steve Austin-Summer Slam 97) to score the first fall.

Owen with a huge edge in the match drove several knees into the back of Stings head. Hart lifted up the barely conscious Sting and nailed him with a bulldog headlock to get a two count. Owen Hart whipped Sting to the ropes and went for a spin kick but Sting ducked. As Owen got up Sting exploded to life and pounded Owen with a barrage of lefts and rights then nailed him with a Scorpion Deathdrop and slapped on the Scorpion Deathlock and Hart quickly tapped out. With the match now tied Sting climbed to the top rope and leaped off but Hart caught him and nailed him with a running Liger Bomb which got a one count. Both Sting and Owen Hart got to their feet but Owen was able to lay in some chops and drive and elbow into the throat of Sting. Owen scooped up Sting and drove him down with a running power slam which still only got a two count. Frustrated Owen suplexed Sting and climbed to the top rope and nailed Sting with an elbow. Owen went for another pin but Sting still kicked out Owen put Sting in the figure four an was able to wear him down for nearly a few minutes before Sting reversed it, which forced Hart to let go of the hold. Owen ran the ropes as Sting got to his feet, and this time got in his spin kick. Instead if going for the pin, Owen hit a Death Valley Driver and scooped up Sting and went for a body slam but Sting turned it into a small package.

Despite the fact it only got a two count the small package gave Sting some new found energy as Sting kicked Hart until he was slumped in the corner. Sting took Hart to the top rope and was able to get Owen in position for a top rope Tombstone Pile driver. Sting leaped off the top and it all seemed over for Hart but in mid air, Owen Hart was able to reverse it and destroy Sting as he drove him down!

Neither man moved for a long minute before Owen crawled over and draped an arm over Sting but only got a two count!! Owen got to his feet and dropped a leg on Sting then got up again and slapped on the sharp shooter. Sting fought the hold with everything he had but couldn't break it. The crowd once again got behind Sting and Sting used this to gain a huge surge of power and break the hold!! Both men got to their feet and Sting whipped Owen to the ropes and went for a clothesline but Hart ducked and nailed Sting with a DDT then once again slapped on the sharpshooter. Sting held on for nearly five minutes and came close to breaking the hold several times but passed out and the third and final fall went to Owen Hart.

Time:16:29

Winner: Owen Hart

Owen gives Sting a few more boots to the head and leaves to some heavy heat from the fans at the Omini as the match draws to a close.

End

No boring prologue here just a reminder to review this match and watch for the others. Thanks for reading.


End file.
